


Electric Lizalfos

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Relationships: Link/Lizalfos (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Slut of the Wild [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Kudos: 7





	Electric Lizalfos

Link was exploring the Gerudo desert at night. No hot sun to deal with, just monsters. And monsters is what he was looking for. He soon found a small camp of lizalfos, four by the fire and one off on it's own. Link put on his lizalfos mask and walked over. The monster sniffed at him and in the dark Link could see that it was an electric type. The lizalfos watched him as Link stripped, giving it his ass. The monster wasted no time in taking it's cock and pushing into his hole. Link groaned and rocked back onto it, feeling it pulse. The lizalfos started to fuck him hard, electricity sizzling up Link's sides where it held him. His cock twitched at the feeling so he roughly grabbed at the monster, making it let out a burst of electricity. Link shouted and came, surprised by how amazing it felt. The lizalfos kept fucking him hard, shocking him again once it was charged up. Link came again, shaking and panting hard.  
This had drawn the attention of the others who came over to see what was going on. Suddenly a cock was shoved into Link's mouth and he moaned around it, sucking it off. He felt a slick tongue around his cock, jumping when he was shocked again. He groaned as they kept fucking and shocking him, making him cum over and over. They each finished inside him, giving him a good shock each time before leaving him in the sand. Link definitely would be back.


End file.
